


Le Médaillon

by Ambrena



Series: Récits d'avant Kaamelott [2]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Orphan's Plot Trinket, Pre-Livre I
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>« J’ai été élevé par un fermier, il m'adorait »</i> Arthur, <i>Kaamelott</i>, 1x63</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Médaillon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> Cette version des personnages appartient à Alexandre Astier, mais la trame, celle de la légende arthurienne, vient du domaine public.

« C’est quoi ? répétait inlassablement le gamin en tournicotant autour d’Anton. Hein, Pôpa ? C’est quoi – c’est quoi – c’est quoi ? » Kay taillait un morceau de bois au coin du feu, agacé, et lui jetait de temps à autres de méchants coups d’œil. « Ça suffit, moustique !, gronda-t-il au bout d’un moment, quand le manège l’exaspéra trop. T’empêches Père de travailler bien. »

En réponse, le fermier eut un grand éclat de rire, davantage amusé qu’énervé. « Reste donc tranquille, petite fripouille ! » Puis il ouvrit la main, où se nichait le trésor d’orfèvrerie qu’il était en train de sculpter. Éclairé par intermittences grâce aux flammes de la forge, un menu cercle orné d’un visage grimaçant s’offrait au regard du très jeune garçon. Fasciné, il le toucha de ses petits doigts hésitants, et demanda qui c’était.

« C’est Ogma, expliqua Anton d’un ton solennel. Le dieu irlandais de l’éloquence. Un enfant de Dagda », ajouta-t-il en désignant le médaillon qui ornait son propre cou crasseux, puis celui de son fils aîné. L’adolescent quitta un instant son air maussade, et esquissa un sourire. « Moi j’ai Midir, compléta-t-il avec fierté. L’autre fils de Dagda.  
-Mais c’est qui Ogma ? », insista Arthur. Il en était à cet âge où l’on pouvait insister des heures durant sur une question. 

« C’est un poète, un combattant aussi. Il terrasse ses ennemis par la parole.  
-Whaou ! s’enthousiasma le môme. Ça a l’air rudement bien ! Moi plus tard je serai comme ça. »

Anton posa le bijou encore inachevé, le fit grimper sur ses genoux et lui donna un gros câlin.

« Ça se pourrait bien, fils. Ça se pourrait bien. »


End file.
